


Visitation

by EnEss_Caity



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Voidwalker is Maximum Top Energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnEss_Caity/pseuds/EnEss_Caity
Summary: Poor Renee feels that she needs help treating Natalie the way she deserves. Fortunately, she knows someone of service.HEY: Minor miscommunication leads to Natalie kind of faltering in her consent, but it is all consensual. If that makes you uncomfortable, please navigate away! I love you!! Let’s hop in :)))c
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Visitation

Another late night at the lab meant another night where Natalie crawled home to bed. As she charged the motors in her bike she caught the comforting thoughts of her little apartment; The sheets would be warm, there would be a spot just for her, and there would be her girlfriend. Renee would have dozed off by now, hopefully- the meditation sessions with Bloodhound were working, The poor woman was so flighty, Natalie had been so relieved to see her actually able to relax. 

She kicked off the pavement and rode through the empty streets of Psamathe, almost hearing those soft sleep breaths in her ears. 

She had gotten to the apartments in record speed and raced up the stairs to her door. Walking in, she saw the lights were all off; a sign that Renee wasn’t stuck reading reports from the IMC. Natalie found the best sleep clothes in the clean laundry pile on her sofa and headed to her bed, silent in her steps. 

She never tired of the sight: Renee cocooned in a pillow pile, black hair streaming around her head in a raven crown, she rarely wore more than a pair of underwear to sleep. Her pale skin stark against the blue bedding, it seemed to glow. Maybe it was the moonlight, maybe that was just Natalie’s eyes playing tricks. She didn’t bother to prove one of those over the other, she just gingerly slipped onto the plush mattress, and pressed herself against the soft line of her body, wanting only to blur together as she slipped off to sleep. 

She tried to keep her hands to herself, honestly. A day full of tinkering in a lab leaves one restless though. She traced the scars of Renee's upper arm, the ones caused from pulling and channeling the void energy- Wattson theorized. It always made her feel this tight thing in her chest, it sat just below her heart, and she thought of her girlfriend being the conduit of unknowable forces. It was scary, and it was incredible. Nat often found herself in awe of Renee. Such a brilliant mind, such a full heart- if she would ever actually shed a tear, Natalie would kiss them away in an instant. She loved her. As purely as that. She simply loved her. 

Her fingertips alighted across Renee’s arms, to the tips of her shoulders, and made their way to the center of her chest. Bare and pale, Natalie placed her palm flat against the skin there. The long, slow thump of her heartbeat echoed in her hand, and Nat counted along with it and lulled herself to sleep. 

They had flipped positions somewhere in the night, only becoming apparent when Renee’s face buried itself in the place between Nat’s shoulder blades. Humming from the contact, Renee seemed to stir slightly, but not enough to wake herself. Nat bit her lip with the smile that forced its way to the surface, she shuffled her hips backwards to meet her girlfriend - directly into her forward-hitching hips.  _ Renee… _ Nat giggled to herself. 

The thing about sleeping next to Renee was that she tended to have so many realities in her head at once. Even unconsciously. Those realities sometimes, fortunately, tended to be sexual in nature. The many times she had woken the next day begging for Natalie - it single handedly made the engineer a morning person. 

Or a middle-of-the-night person, as was the case. 

Renee’s hand slid, dragged really, over the ridge of Nat’s hips, and took its time travelling under her loose sleep shirt. Natalie let her breath catch up with her once Renee’s sleepwarm hand traced her breast. She was so much more forward when she slept, Natalie noted. As proof, she felt her nipple being rolled, stroked, and pinched - all with a frustrating lack of pressure. Was she still asleep? These fine motor skills didn’t match with the shallow breathing of the woman at her back. Nat gasped out at a pinch followed by a lack of contact. Natalie bit her lip, no longer smiling.  _ Please _ . Renee’s nails against her skin, hinting at her next destination. There was an almost torturous pause at her waistband.  _ Please Renee, Je t'en supplie. _ Her prayers were answered with the soft hand exploring under the sweatpants front. And down. And down.

Her motions emphasized that she was indeed still asleep - typically where her gentle fingers would tease, instead the side of her palm rubbed against Nat’s freshly slick clit. Nat’s gasp did not wake Renee, did not deter her, and did not encourage her either. She kept the slow pace and brutal pressure, causing Natalie to curl forwards. She moaned freely now, not caring if her partner were to wake. Natalie felt two things at once; fingers entering her, and a strong arm snaking under her ribs and pulling her to lay on top of Renee. 

“Mon coeur!!” Natalie reacted before she thought, attempting to pull forward. She felt so bared, so exposed in this position. Like a toy being played with. “Renee, ah, Renee~” She let herself relax to the soft chest under her, forcing her body to just let her girlfriend do as she pleased. 

“Not quite.” She spoke behind Nat’s ear. Or several echoing voices spoke. Natalie was confused, waiting for her brain to work faster, difficult when she was feeling those devilish fingers thrust into her perfectly, pointedly. “I’m just here to visit.”

“Ren-” Natalie tried to question, even through the thorough stroke along her clit, and the incessant hand around her breast.

“You can call me Wraith.” Her breath was hot, rolling over the scars of Natalie’s shoulder. Gooseflesh letting on the excitement that settled in her heart. 

“You.. You’re her.” Natalie moaned unintentionally, drowning in the vision of the reflective purple helm, white armor, her voice - constant echoing. “Voidwalker…”

“I am.” Her lips traced Natalie’s damaged ear cuff. “Miss me?”

Natalie’s brain moved at a speed she wasn't quite able to parse out. This Renee, this Wraith had starred in her dreams since they fought in the Games once; hot, distant, fantastic dreams... That masked woman wasn’t the same Renee? What did that mean? Who was in their bed? 

“Oh, Dr. Paquette - don’t you worry that pretty head of yours.”

“I'm not- AH~! I’m not a do-doctor…” Natalie found the impulse to correct her, not understanding why it mattered. Not when those generous hands rubbed against her walls so perfectly.

“Oh, my Natalie is. Isn’t that funny.” It was a rhetorical question. 

“M-mon dieu~” Natalie’s chest was burning up, her head swam in the lust, the pleasure, and seemingly in the void with this Renee. She felt close, and exposed, and so turned on by this strange version of her girlfriend. 

“Don’t worry, Nat.” Wraith whispered into the side of her neck, “Your Renee is here, too. I’m just… borrowing her.” another finger slid easily into Natalie. “And borrowing  _ you _ , I suppose.” She sounded so pleased with herself. Natalie failed to keep another moan from escaping, wishing to bottle it up just to spite her - so cocky. Nat hated gloating. So why did Wraith’s showboating make her entire body shiver desperately? 

“She wants you to.” Wraith said with a chuckle, “To enjoy this.” She continued, each voice overlaid had a distinct level of desperation. Then a voice came out clear, sleepy, and familiar, “Nat, please I want to watch you.” The engineer bucked at her girlfriend’s voice, the unmistakable Renee, her Renee. 

“Renee!” That snapped her from her stupor, enough to roll away from Wraiths grasp. She watched her girlfriends face, she… was still in some way unconscious? Eyes closed, shallow breathing. When she spoke it was a mumble. “Want her to help me make you cum. Like how you deserve.” 

Natalie was dumbfounded, she searched for an answer. Any answer. Sure she’d told Renee a million times how she enjoyed that form fitting white armor, the brilliant purples, the way her mask distorted her voice. Had she known she was fantasizing over a totally different person… 

Natalie shuffled close to her face, lifted it and placed kiss after kiss on those plush lips she loved so much, “I’m sorry!! I didn’t know! I don’t want her- I don’t want anyone but you!”

“ M’not jealous…” Renee groaned out. “I. Want. To. Watch. You.” Her expression became pleasure-pained “I want her to make you scream, Nat.” 

_ Oh _ . 

When Rennes eyes opened, they were not hers, “And you will scream. Trust me” The Voidwalkers voice bled back in. It made Natalie blossom with heat. 

She’d read books about how to be confident. But Wraith was giving her a master class. It was magnetic and impossibly alluring. Nat thought over her options. Surely she could say no and that would be that. No iteration of Renee across the multiverse would make her do something she didn’t want to. Oh but she did want to. She thought of the words Renee tossed around. ‘Scream, cum, want to watch.’

It wasn’t about just Natalie. Renee wanted this too. How many realities had she peered into only to watch someone else with her partner? Oh that sent a jolt through her body. Renee. Watching. 

“ _Oui_.” She breathed and kissed Renee's lips. And soon they curled in a way that let her know Wraith was back in control. 

“On my lap.” Wraith echoed her command, cooly, controlled. 

Natalie tucked hair behind her ears as she straddled the woman. Her piloted hands came to rest on Natalie’s hips, telling her to grind on Wraith’s thigh. And she did. Her pace was fast and needy- nothing like the restraint she’d usually employ. The muscle of the scientists thigh quickly coated in Nat’s wetness, helping her inch toward a release, moaning louder and louder. Under each of the Voidwalker’s praising words, Renee slipped in a moan of her own. 

That set the engineers heart on fire. “Ah! W-wraith” she half giggled, half whispered. She was stopped by a hand to the waist- not an easy feat. But once Wraith's fingers slid into her again she was content. She forced herself to look Wraith in the face and saw those white piercing eyes, faint lightning crackling around them. Natalie grabbed her other hand and took her middle and ring finger into her mouth- to tongue, to tease. She nipped at the fingertips with a demanding and playful grin, baring her teeth in a mischievous way. If the Voidwalker wanted to put on a show, she would too. “You’re so beautiful, Renee.” She mumbles over the fingertips. She parts her lips again and takes them in, just as Wraiths other fingers enter her. Already dizzy she does an impatient hump to get more friction, and Wraith tsks under her breath. “More- please!” she begs.

“Oh Natalie...” Wraith says like she was well aware of her over-the-top performance. “You’ll get there, baby. You’ll get there” Natalie didn't downplay the shiver that took her over; being the submissive one was never her strong suit, but as smart as she is- she could _learn_. She obediently took what was given to her, sensitive nerves firing through her warm wet cunt. She cupped her own breasts gently at first and squeezed them, rolled her perky nipples with the flat of her thumb. Natalie told her hips to stay still, and her eyes to stop rolling around her head. 

“ _Merde_ …” she mumbled under her breath, Wraith let out a short laugh.

“Just like my Natalie.” She sounded wistful, and the longing in her tone clung to Natalie’s heart. “Before she was properly trained.” At that implication Natalie accidentally bucked onto Wraiths fingers. The thought of another her being broken by Wraith had its way with her. She moaned while forcing herself to stop.

“ _Desolé_...” she spoke out in just a whisper. “I'm going to be good.” Correcting herself before Wraith could do it for her. 

“Ms. Paquette. You already are.” Wraith said in a break from her cocky tone, “Want a little reward, hmm?”   
  


-

Natalie straddled her girlfriends head, shaking like a leaf. She was so sensitive already, and dripping wet. Wraith smiled up at her and it looked so genuine. Natalie’s heart did a backflip- it was her Renee. Then it wasn’t. The smile turned to a smirk and an echo of voices spoke to her. “When I say lift, then you lift yourself up. No matter what. Got it?” 

Unsure exactly what she had in store, she nodded, anything for more attention to the heat between her legs. The tongue on her clit had her gasping in seconds. She tried so hard to stay still. She trembled at the way wraith moved her hips forward to enter her with her tongue, and how she was guided back to receive little kitten licks to her clit. 

“Lift.” And she did. With a grasping of the headboard she obeyed. 

“Renee~” she mewled. 

“You did good.“ a choir praised her. She didn’t want praise though. She wanted more. 

“Come back down.” Natalie all but crashed onto her tongue - Wraith let a giggle out. She licked and sucked at her clit this time exclusively, letting her wet gather on her chin. Natalie gripped the headboard hard and but her bottom lip. It was good, but not enough. She focused on tensing and relaxing her legs. Until she was so breathless and desperate. Thoughtless and begging, she humped onto that sinful tongue. And was immediately gratified with a suction around her mound. And a second later, “Lift” 

She did so, but the vacuum around her clit when she pulled away made herself squeal loudly. She became immediately sensitive to the hot breath rolling over her lower lips. “Shouldn’t have done that, sweetheart.” 

And so Wraith made her wait. And wait. And wait. She trailed her hands up and over her hips. She bit into the side of her thigh. None of it helped her keep those pleading sounds inside. 

“ _Mon amour,_ may I please?” Out of breath, she tried to make amends.

Those white eyes appeared again and locked her in, “May you please what, darling?” 

“May I please have your tongue. And fingers. And- and everything?”

“Oh Renee…” Wraith said to the side, in an almost lecturing tone, “haven’t you  _ ever _ made her wait before?”

Renee answered herself with a no, and Wraith rolled her eyes. “I suppose nothing is built in a day…” the harmonic voices reasoned “maybe sometime, I’ll be invited back.” Wraith propped herself up, and in doing so knocked Natalie back off of her wobbling knees, splaying onto her back. Her girlfriend swiftly pinning her to the mattress and tracing the scars over her check and neck with her lips. ”Another a lesson another time, maybe, Ms. Paquette.” 

With that, Wraith descended down on Natalie, putting an exquisite pressure on her clit with a flat, wet tongue. Her mind began to go blank, seeing visions of colors while she climbed closer towards the prospect of an orgasm. Her fingers dug into Wraith’s raven hair, and the other clutched her stomach. Wraith shot her a glance and a smile- for a millisecond Natalie thought she’d been teased again, but then two fingers slid into her and rubbed just where she needed. 

Voidwalker did make her scream, as promised. She humped and begged for more, this release lasting far longer than ever before. She trembled and finally pulled Wraith off by her hair- only then seeing it was Renee. She bit her lip, sleepily, like she was only just coming back in control. 

“Natalie…” she smiled exhausted, and crawled up the woman’s body “Thank you…” tracing her lips. Nats eyes finally came back into focus and she grabbed Renee's face and locked it in a deep kiss. She tasted herself on that kiss, and it made her shiver all over. 

“That was…” she didn’t know how to describe it, it was hot and pure fantasy; Renee begging to watch her girlfriend be utterly dominated and controlled was unexpected. “Je t’aime, Renee. J‘adore! ”

Renee laughed like it was such an obvious thing to say. She melted into the woman below, slowly kissing back, the deep rooted love bared fully between their lips and tongues. 

“I love you too, Nat.” She said, and all but collapsed on the scarred shoulder of her girlfriend. Every once in a while Renee would come to, just to kiss the skin there lightly. Natalie drifted off soon herself, counting the breaths Renee let out. Feeling contented, and thoroughly happy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
